


Royal Secrets

by Skyler10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Forbidden Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: Prince Jonathan and Princess Rose had the perfect royal courtship, except for one tiny, well, seemingly insurmountable problem: Their families hated each other. But they are sick of waiting. One night, their desire becomes too much.





	Royal Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> For DRP's fantasy royalty AU

 

Prince Jonathan and Princess Rose had the perfect royal courtship, except for one tiny, well, seemingly insurmountable problem: Their families hated each other.

It was simply the way things had always been.

He was from the Gallifreyan court, she the Tylers. He was from one of the oldest royal families in the region. Her family’s royal status and land went only a dozen generations back.  

Queen Jacqueline, Princess Rose’s mother, and King Rassilon, Prince Jonathan’s great-uncle, could never know what went on in the young royals’ love letters and at noble summer estates and the lavish parties they attended.

Or on this winter holiday at Duke Jack Harkness’s remote castle.

It was an open secret that anything went at these gatherings. Those betrothed for land or position were found sowing their wild oats, younger siblings who weren’t heirs and thus were pledged to the church or military had their last hoorah, and forbidden love affairs, such as that between Princess Rose and Prince Jonathan, were consummated.  

Lust ran high all week. They had been placed in adjoining rooms that shared more than a wall… and they had been shown the trapdoor bookcase by their knowing host upon arrival. They had slept together each night, sharing a bed, innocently cuddled together the way they longed to be for every night of their lives. But after tonight’s amorous ball, everything was different. No longer could they pretend the flames of passion were so easily ignored.

They closed the chamber door behind them and stood closer than they had all evening. Prince Jonathan slid his hand over the curve of Princess Rose’s waist. The firelight from the enormous hearth illuminated her figure, making her hair and eyes glow golden. The soft fabric of her dress flowed loosely under his fingertips. She nuzzled her nose against his.

“I don’t want to wait anymore,” she confessed. “I can’t.”

“Neither can I,” he mumbled, capturing her lips in demonstration of his need. “I want you, Rose, need you. I’ve been hard all night because of you, what you do to me.”

“Then prove it and fuck me.” She pulled away to slide her hands between them with the intent of untucking his shirt.

“Rude,” he chastised with a smirk.

“Sorry,” she teased back and made her voice as sultry and seductive as she knew how, “make love to me, _please_ , your highness.”

“Are you sure that’s what you want, your highness?” he returned in equal jest but also needing to be certain she wouldn’t regret this.

She bit her lip and nodded, making her golden curls bounce. Her eyes sparkled with trouble he knew well, making his arousal more than apparent through the tightness of his trousers. This made her playful little tongue appear in her grin, which in turn, made the issue of his bulge all the worse.

“Did you lock the chamber door?” she reminded him.

“Ah.” He turned to lock it, though he knew the other occupants of Duke Harkness’s castle were similarly engaged tonight. By the time he returned to her side, she already had her front-laced dress loosened enough that it was slipping down over her shoulders. A copper freckle against her ivory skin taunted him. It begged to be kissed, and he was all too happy to oblige. Another at her clavicle captured his attention and soon he was nibbling a love bite her dress would never cover. Before he could get too carried away, she sifted her fingers through his hair and began undressing him. His shirt came off, her dress hit the floor, his trousers slipped down and off, then their underthings, layer by layer, until they wore only the moonlight from the window and the firelight from the hearth. As warm as the fire was close by, the rest of the room sent a draft of chill over their bare skin.

Rose backed away, maintaining eye contact as if holding a spell she had cast. She lifted herself gracefully, effortlessly, on to the thick bed and held out a hand in invitation.

“Come, my prince charming,” she beckoned to her lover with a filthy grin.  

Mesmerized by her beauty but set in motion by her call, he climbed over her, until she had relaxed from sitting to lying on her back beneath him.

“So long I have wanted this, fair princess.” He leaned forward to kiss her.  

“If you think wooing me with sweet words will work, you’re too late,” she whispered. ‘You’ve already won me.”

“Have I now?” He ran a hungry hand over her form, gently but with intention.

“Mhmm,” she purred as he finally reached her sex, right where she wanted him. His arousal bobbed long and hard between them, so it was only fair that he could also feel what he did to her, how wet she was with so little coaxing. His touch set her ablaze, and she wriggled beneath him, wanting more.

“Rose, please, are you…?” he begged, teasing gone from his voice.

“Yes, love, inside,” she panted. They adjusted their position until he was sliding against her and then inside her tight passage. His thrusts were light at first, allowing them to adjust, then building. She joined him to set a rhythm that built in intensity until they needed more. She wrapped one leg around his hips, and he caught on and helped her with the other. She scratched her nails lightly up his back, making him groan and stutter in his thrusts.

“Hold on tight,” he mumbled into her neck. She grasped at his shoulder blades as he sped up. It was all she could do from shouting her praise. Her moans and mewls and curses encouraged him on, and the leverage she had from being wrapped around him allowed her to roll her hips in time with his. A few minutes of practice and she had it timed perfectly so he was hitting her G-spot in just the right way.

As desperate as they were for each other and as long as they had waited, it shouldn’t have surprised them that their orgasms overtook them with force. Pleasure shot out through their bodies and minds as first she clenched around him, then he pulsed and spurted into her, filling her with his hot cum.

Their poorly muffled cries softened into whimpers of pleasure as joined flesh turned too sensitive. She loosened her hold on him, and he rolled off, grabbing a hand towel from near the water pitcher on the bedside table to clean them both.

He tossed it away somewhere off the side of the bed and rolled back into her embrace.

Her lips thirsted for his kiss, which he gladly gave in abundance. The drowsiness of the act set in, however, and they settled together, with her cuddled up to his side. She pressed a kiss to his chest, and him to her hair.

“You know what I think?” she asked after a long, contented silence.

“Hm?”

“Screw our families’ prejudices.”

“That good, huh?” His smug tone was nearly too much to bear. She smacked at his chest.

“Maybe it was. Or maybe I just know I’ll need several rounds to make up my mind.” She giggled into his side.

“ _Several rounds_. Ha! I’ll give you ‘several rounds,’ Princess. Just give me a mo’…” He yawned.

“In the morning, Charming.” She patted his chest and snuggled in closer. He settled his arms around her in a comfortable sleeping position.

“I love you, Rose,” he whispered, already half-sleep. “Forever. No matter what lies ahead of us.”

“Love you too,” she sighed. “Forever.”

She drifted off with him, united in sleep for the night and, after they confronted their families, every night after.


End file.
